A vacuum cleaner includes a base and different cleaning attachments and handles that are removably attachable to the base. The cleaning attachments include a vacuuming head for vacuuming a carpet, a shampooing head for shampooing the carpet, and an accessory hose for cleaning above-the-floor household surfaces. The handles include an upright handle for pushing the base over the carpet and a portable handle for lifting the base to reach above-the-floor surfaces.